


and on this night and in this light, i think i'm falling for you

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Hooker AU, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, hooker!luke, luke is broken and ashton is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He walks into your life again in a Tuesday evening and it's raining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and on this night and in this light, i think i'm falling for you

**Author's Note:**

> guess what i'm still unable to write proper fanfiction so angsty drabbles are all you get.

He walks into your life again in a Tuesday evening and it's raining.

You hate rain but his voice is so slow and so deep and you can't help but think it fits just perfectly with the sound of the raindrops hitting the windows of your car.  
He has blue eyes and pink lips and you're in love and it hurts.

He gets into your car and you want to take him back to your hometown and show him all the places you used to love when you were young and clad in innocence.

You never do.

He kisses you and suddenly you struggle to remember how it felt before his lips were touching yours.

But you always do.

His eyes are blue and he's so so tired.  
You let your hands wander through the skin of his legs and his eyelids flutter closed.

You see a purple mark around his neck and instead of saying anything you place your lips to it and pray it'll fade fast because you _know._

He isn't yours.

He isn't yours.

You keep repeating it to yourself every time it feels like your heart is going to beat out of your chest but it's so hard to believe it when he's just there within reach and he is begging you to touch him. 

_He isn't yours._

But he is tonight and he'll be again next Tuesday and though it's far, so fucking far from being enough you still demand your chest to stop burning and your hands to stop shaking.

But your chest always burns and your hands always shake.

He takes your hands in his and kisses each of your knuckles and instead of telling him you kiss him because you can tonight.

You make love to him like you do every Tuesday night; agonizingly slow and so so fucking good.   
His lips are parted and your name is like a prayer he keeps on saying and you're overwhelmed because you're in love and it still hurts.

He walks out of your car later, when you're both dressed again and your head is spinning and his scent is all over the backseat and you desperately want to make him stay.

But he isn't yours until next Tuesday so before you have the chance to do anything stupid like tell him you love him you start the car and drive off, with the familiar weight on your shoulders and without him.

And it doesn't matter how empty you feel after he's gone.

He isn't yours.


End file.
